homefandomcom-20200213-history
Children
__TOC__ Children are often the motivator for creating a home. Adults create homes to have a place to raise a child, to protect the child and to create a good environment. Homes need special "child proofing" to make them safer for the children who live there, especially when they are small. Safety precautions Some special safety precautions to consider when there are young children in the house * gates at the top of stairs * plugs in unused electrical outlets * testing the rails on any steps or decks to make sure they aren't the size a small child could get his or her head stuck in between the bars * removing or locking up materials, like cleaning supplies or medicines, that can be poisonous * removing or changing cords so they are not a strangling danger For a related article, see baby proofing. Over the ages Special furniture, furnishings or aspects of home design may be required or preferred for children at various stages of their lives. Babies Special furniture for babies includes cribs, playpens, and changing tables. Other furniture that is often added or adjusted for babies, but may be used for people of other ages too are rocking chairs and dressers or inserts to dressers and closets that adjust them for smaller clothing sizes. See related articles on babies. Toddlers Toddlers can get around and into things more easily than babies can. They are too young to understand many dangers, so safety is an important concern when toddlers are in a home. Safety precautions may include things like safety gates to keep a young person from falling down stairs or going into a room that is not "childproofed". Some childproofing steps are safety plugs for electrical sockets or special latches to make medicine cabinets harder to open. (For more precautions, see the article on toddlers.) Young children Playroom furniture, furniture designed for smaller people and furniture designed for "hard usage" or alternatively, made cheaply for disposal after damage can be used for young children. Bright, primary colors and nursery themes are often used. Safety considerations are still critical. Even when quite young, children can begin participating in the upkeep of the home. But it may be necessary to adjust things to make it possible for them to do some chores. For instance, a young child can help set the table if the appropriate dishes are accessible. They can put their toys away, if there is a clearly identifiable place that they can reach or open and close. Tweens "Tweens" are no longer little children and not yet teens. They may no longer fit in furniture that is designed for little children. Their desires are often characterized by a rejection of "baby" things, as they become more style and fashion conscious. Tweens can take on more complex chores. They may also want to invite friends over and have games and activities they can play together without adults. Teens Teens need support for additional school work (desk, filing). They typically reject "childish" things, but they may retain some sentimental items, like stuffed animals, from earlier childhood. In their late teens, you may want to start selecting furnishings that can be taken with them when they move out for college or their own homes. Some designers have started creating lines of dorm furnishings. Teens may need a quite study space. They can learn to do most household chores. And learning how to do things like laundry and cooking meals provides them with necessary skills for later in life. Adult children "Adult children" sounds like a contradiction in terms, but in this case it means the fully grown offspring of the parents who are the primary owners or renters of the home. There are different reasons for adult children to be in the home. In some cultures multiple generations, including multiple adult generations commonly live in the same home. Sometimes adult children are not able to live on their own because of disability. Some adult children live at home as a temporary measure while saving money to move out. Sometimes adult children return or remain home to help care for others—younger children, an ill parent, grandparents or other elderly relatives. And sometimes adult children are only in the home as guests. Related * resident * people * safety * play area * toy box * toys * crib * playing * studying * chores * baby * toddler * teenager * elder * adult Category:People Category:Residents